castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nagumo baby/CotM Dialogue Translation Part 1
First I'll show the original text, followed by my direct translation. After that, I post a translation which sounds more natural in English, which is a more "creative" translation. Sometimes these lines are taken from the official translation of CotM. My own translations might contain some erros. 時は１８３０年 オーストリアの古城にて、 闇を統べる魔王が、 混沌を欲する者の手により 蘇ろうとしていた。 The year is 1830 At an old Austrian castle, the Demon King who commands the darkness was attempted to be revived by those who desire chaos. The year is 1830... The setting an old Austrian castle. The commander of evil forces, the Lord of Darkness, was attempted to be revived by those who desire chaos. ~~ カーミラ:　我は求める。　全ての苦しみ、邪悪を支配するものを！ Carmilla: We desire you. The embodiment of suffering, he who rules evil! Carmilla: We crave the presence of the embodiment of suffering, the ruler of darkness! (Dracula's coffin opens, Dracula awakens) ドラキュラ:　待っていたぞ、この時を・・・。　素晴らしい・・・。 大いなる闇の光、月光が我が体内をよぎるのを感じる。 Dracula: I have waited for this moment... How wonderful... I can feel the moonlight, the great light in the darkness, pass through my body. Dracula: I have waited for this moment... How wonderful... I can feel the moonlight pass through my body. カーミラ:　おお、魔王ドラキュラ候よ。　お目にかかれて恐悦至極に存じます。 Carmilla: Oh, Demon King Dracula. It's an honor to be in your presence. Carmilla: Count Dracula, it's an honor to be in your presence. ドラキュラ:　うむ・・・。　だが、まだ力が完全では無い・・・。 Dracula: Indeed... However, I have not yet all of my power... Dracula: Indeed... Though I lack my full power... カーミラ:　 すぐさま、お力を取り戻す儀式の準備を・・・。 Carmilla: I will prepare a ritual to regain your power immediately... Carmilla: I will prepare a rite to replenish your power immediately... モーリス:　待て！ Morris: Wait! Morris: Wait! (Morris Baldwin enters, along with his two apprentices, his son Hugh and his friends' son, Nathan Graves) モーリス:　貴様を世に放つ訳には行かぬ！ Morris: You won't be be unleashed upon this world! Morris: I won't allow you to be unleashed upon this world! ドラキュラ:　貴様・・・。　覚えているぞ・・・。　我を封印したバンパイアキラーの片割れだな・・・。　・・・老いたな。 Dracula: You... I remember... You were one of the Vampire Killers that sealed me... You have aged... Dracula: You... I remember... You were one of the Vampire Hunters that sealed me... ...You've aged. モーリス:　貴様を眠らせておくのが我らが使命。 Morris: It's my mission to put you to sleep. Morris: It is my mission to see you banished. ドラキュラ:　面白い。　宿敵である貴様の生命をもって我が不完全な力を補おうぞ。　ガキどもは要らぬわ！ Dracula: Amusing. Taking my nemesis' life and replenishing my incomplete power. Brats are not needed! Dracula: Amusing. To take my nemesis' life and use it to replenish my power. I have no use for brats! (Dracula lifts his arm, and a bat comes out of his cloak and breaks away the ground underneath Hugh and Nathan, and they fall) モーリス:　　ヒュー！ネイサン！ Morris: Hugh! Nathan! ネイサン:　　師匠！！ Nathan: Master!! ヒュー:　　親父！！ Hugh: Father!! (they fall a long ways down to the Catacombs) ネイサン:　　・・・どうやら怪我は無い様だ。 ヒュー、大丈夫か？ Nathan: It appears I have no injuries. Hugh, are you alright? ヒュー:　　ああ。　くっ、無様だな。 俺もお前も。 Hugh: Yeah. Damn, how clumsy. Both you and me. Hugh: Yeah. Damn, we were both careless. ネイサン:　早く、師匠を助けに行かないと。 Nathan. Quickly, we have to go save master. ヒュー:　俺が行く。　俺の親父だ、俺が助ける。 ネイサン、お前は城から出ろ。 手出しするな。 Hugh: I'll go. He's my father, I'll save him. Nathan, you go and leave this castle. Don't interfere. (Hugh runs off) ネイサン:　俺だって、師匠を助けたい気持ちは誰にも負けちゃいない！ Nathan: There is no one who wants to save master more than me! ~~ Notes: * In the original Japanese text, Dracula uses the particle "ぞ" (zo). If this is used, it makes the speaker sound arrogant. * Carmilla uses "候" (sourou) at the end of a sentence instead of "masu". This is an expression of politeness. * Both Dracula and Morris uses "貴様" (kisama). This is an extremely rude way to call someone "you". When Dracula refers to Morris, he always uses 貴様, which indicates a sense of hostility less apperent in the English translation. Category:Blog posts